Life Goes On
by CelticMyst777
Summary: A new series recounting how life goes on for the principle characters still living in Middle Earth. Both Aragorn/Arwen and Faramir/Eowyn have young families. Legolas has a family of his own by the end of this saga. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Greeting an Old Friend**

Several years into the Fourth Age of Middle Earth, the White City of Minas Tirith gleamed brightly in the summer sun. Aragorn, the former Ranger, had assumed his responsibilities as High King with all the grace and dignity of his Númenor forbears. This new Age of Men was proving to be a time of much-needed peace. With his beloved Arwen by his side, as well as the faithful Steward, Faramir and his wife Eowyn, Aragorn set about establishing a renaissance of culture. In doing so, he took great pains to preserve the Elven Archives of Rivendell. Legolas Greenleaf was the overseer of this work, and the Woodland Elf also set about restoring the natural beauty of various war-torn domains.

"Ada…Ada," called young five year-old Eldarion, as he spied his father leaning against the parapet near the White Tree, overlooking the realm of Gondor.

Aragorn clutched his lively son up into his arms, and spun him around several times before setting him on his shoulders.

"Have you finished your studies then, my son?" He probed, glancing up at the boy.

Eldarion nodded eagerly before replying,

"Yes I have. Naneth sent me out to play so that she and Baineth can take a nap."

"Ah…I see." Aragon returned.

His beloved Arwen was still recovering from a taxing pregnancy with their precious daughter, and consequently, she needed to rest frequently.

"Well in that case, I best regale you with some tales of old. Have I told you about the story of Bilbo Baggins and his adventures to the Lonely Mountain?"

"Yes, you have," Eldarion giggled, squirming to avoid the sincere tickling his Ada was giving him. "But I don't mind hearing it again."

"Very well," Aragorn replied, as he set his son and heir upon his lap. The warm breeze lashed their dark curls around their face as the King of Gondor pointed out various geographical landmarks.

As he was making reference to these sights, Aragon suddenly spied a lone rider approaching Minas Tirith along the Great West Road. Eldarion followed his Ada's eyes and detected the object of his interest. As the boy peered more intently, he was able to determine who the rider was.

"Ada, is that not 'Uncle' Legolas?" He asked, glancing up at Aragorn who was smiling broadly at the prospect of greeting his old friend.

"Aye," Aragorn replied. "Come; let's go down to meet him."

The pair raced down the white stone steps. Several Gondor residents paused from their tasks to glance across at the fleeting forms of their King and his son.

After giving orders for the front gate to be opened, Aragorn darted through and embraced his Elven friend who had just alighted from his steed.

"Welcome, Mellon," Aragorn stated. "It is good to see your fair face again after many months."

"It is equally wonderful to see you again too, Aragorn, High King of Gondor," Legolas returned, bowing reverently.

"I'll have none of this, 'High King' talk between us, old friend," the monarch gently corrected. "'Aragorn' alone will suffice."

"As you wish, Aragorn," the Elf returned, with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He then spied Eldarion peering out from under his Ada's arm. Kneeling down to be at eye level with the boy, Legolas uttered tenderly, "Greetings, little prince. You have grown taller since last I saw you."

Aragorn smiled. He knew that Eldarion held Legolas in high esteem. The graceful Elf had taken the time to make friends with the young prince on his previous visit. As Aragorn had been away on business during that time, Legolas enjoyed entertaining the adventurous, young boy. That visit had left an indelible impression on Eldarion who was saddened to see his new friend leave.

Boldly, Eldarion reached out and Legolas instinctively captured him into his warm embrace.

"I'm glad you have returned, Uncle Legolas," he whispered into the elf's ear.

"As am I, my little Mellon," Legolas affirmed.

Aragorn smiled at the pair, before ushering them back into the city walls. As they made their way up the steps, he turned to his son and asked,

"Did Legolas tell you that he was at the battle for the Lonely Mountain? Perhaps after our evening meal tonight, we might be able to persuade him to recount that adventure?"

Eldarion glanced from his father to the Elf with an eagerness that was infectious. Legolas smiled as he ruffled the young prince's curls.

"I would be most happy to," Legolas affirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories **

Legolas had been true to his word in retelling the riveting tale of Bilbo Baggins and his adventures. Because his was a firsthand account, he revealed certain details that none of his captive audience had heard before. Arwen had joined the menfolk, cradling her darkhaired babe. To Aragorn, she looked much improved after an extended rest. Legolas was visibly thrilled to see his Elven friend, and to have his first glimpse of the new baby. As Arwen carefully placed the infant into his arms, Legolas whispered,

"Little Baineth certainly lives up to her name. She is indeed a beautiful babe."

He gently ambled around the sitting room with his characteristic light steps that disturbed not the sleeping infant. Arwen was pleased that he had eagerly embraced the opportunity to hold Baineth. Not that she was surprised, as it was a practice that came naturally to the Elves. Not so amongst Men. She smirked, as she recalled the great pains that she had taken in coaxing Aragorn to hold Eldarion in his arms. To the Warrior, who had bravely taken down many packs of vicious Orcs, holding a precious baby seemed terrifying! Eventually, he overcame his fears, and grew to relish cradling his children.

As Arwen observed Legolas, she noted an air of sadness in his eyes. The melancholy look was evident for just a moment, but she saw it none-the-less. What's more, she was certain that she knew what had brought it on. Earlier, when Legolas had recounted his lively version of Bilbo's adventures, she detected a note of grief in his voice when he related the story of Tauriel. With her womanly instinct, Arwen knew that Legolas had loved Tauriel even though the she-elf had not returned his affections. The Queen of Gondor wondered whether Legolas would ever love again. All the Woodland Elves had been reputed to have crossed over the sea to Valinor at the end of the last Age. Perhaps, Arwen thought, Legolas might find a wife from among the daughter of Men?

She was woken out of her reverie by Legolas as he handed little Baineth back into her motherly arms. As he did so, Legolas gave Arwen a knowing look as if he had read her mind. The She –Elf attempted to look innocent. Mercifully, Aragorn was at her side in the next moment armed with as sleepy Eldarion.

"He wants to kiss his mother goodnight," whispered Aragorn. Arwen, thankful for the diversion, stooped down to kiss her son's forehead.

Aragorn then felt it was time for the rest of the party to retire for the night. He carried his son up the stairs. Legolas and Arwen remained in the sitting room. As he watched Arwen flitting around the room extinguishing the lights, he whispered,

"I am thankful to you, my lady, for your concern. If Eru intends it, then He will provide me with wife in due course. Until then, I will ravish my love on my friends. Goodnight, dear Queen."

Arwen stood stunned for a few moments as Legolas left the room. So he did read my mind, she thought. She wandered around the room deep in thought. Unbeknownst to her, Aragorn had slipped into the room. Creeping quietly up to his wife in the dark, he gave her a loving slap across the rear.

"Tis time to go to bed, my love," he whispered, sweeping his lady up into his arms. Arwen turned in his arms to kiss him tenderly.

"I'm afraid I'm not very sleepy on account that my Healer Husband made me take a nap earlier."

'Aye, that I did," began Aragorn, "However, if you are still wide-awake, perhaps you can fill me in on what is troubling you?"

The couple spent the next hour chatting quietly. Arwen relayed what Legolas had said. Aragorn, as always, was her tower of strength and wisdom. He stated that it was a pity that so many Elves had left Middle Earth. Yet if it is meant to be, Legolas will find his wife.

Meanwhile, in his own sleeping quarters, Legolas lay awake mulling over his past. Alas, he and Tauriel were not to be. He knew that in his heart. So was there someone else out there for him?

He was interrupted from his musings by the creaking of his chamber door, and the soft padding of feet edging their way over to his bed. Knowing who it was, Legolas pretended to be asleep, trying not to smile. As he felt a little face gazing directly at him, he could pretend no more. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at his young friend.

"I forgot to return your book that you read to me earlier, Uncle Legolas," Eldarion whispered. He moved to place the book on the bedside table. The Elf stilled his hand and whispered,

"You keep it, little Mellon. It is my gift to you."

"Really, thank-you, Uncle Legolas," the boy returned.

"You're welcome," Legolas replied, reaching out to kiss the boy's forehead. "Now off to bed with you."

"Goodnight!" Eldarion called from the door.

Legolas smiled before turning over and falling into a much-needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gone Swimming**

A few hot summer days later, over in the region of Emyn Arnen, Faramir, the Steward of Gondor, slowly hiked his way into the ancient apple orchards on his estate. He carried with him a container of iced water, which he felt sure, would be well received by his hard working pregnant wife. Indeed, Eowyn's sweat-laden brow bore testament to an hour of constant picking. Above her head, sitting on a sturdy branch, sat her son, Elboron. He was busy sinking his teeth into a juicy apple.

"These apples are delicious, Mama!" he declared between bites.

"I'm glad you think so, dear," His mother replied, reaching up to brush a stray titan curl out of his face.

"They ought to be delicious," began Faramir, kissing his wife before passing the water container to her. Turning to his son, he held out his arms and the boy eagerly jumped into them. Faramir then picked an apple himself and brought it up to his son's eye level. "These apples, Elboron, have been growing in this orchard for at least two Ages of our World. It is said that the Gondor Kings of old favoured these particular trees above all others, for the purity of the fruit that they produce."

"So are we going to send some to King Aragorn and Queen Arwen then?" the boy inquired.

Faramir chuckled before replying,

"It's funny that you suggest that son, because I have just received word from Minas Tirith. Aragorn and Arwen, along with their children and Legolas, will all be travelling here on the morrow."

"That's great," began Elboron, "Then I can show Eldarion the new rocks I have added to my collection. Father, may I go swimming now?"

"Yes son. You have done well in helping your mother pick the fruit." Faramir replied noting the full barrels. "But mind that you stay where I can see you. We will join you shortly."

"Thanks Father," Elboron replied eagerly, as he raced across to the slow-moving river.

Faramir grinned at his exuberant son who reminded him so much of himself at that age. He turned to his beloved Eowyn, who was sitting on a log nearby, fixing her hair. Her husband sat down beside her and said,

"Here, let me, darling." With deft fingers he secured her hair in its tie. Then he proceeded to massage her neck and shoulders. He could feel Eowyn relax under his gentle touch.

"That feels so good, dearest," she murmured.

"I'm glad you think so Wyn," returned her husband, addressing her with the pet name he had given her.

He then eased her to her feet before placing one of his large hands over her swollen stomach.

"Has our other child behaved today?" He inquired tenderly.

"Yes," began Eowyn, in reply. "Aside from a couple of kicks earlier, the babe has been very good. It will only be a month or so before we see him/her face-to-face."

"Hmm then he/she will be an autumn baby." Faramir mused holding his wife close under the shade of a near-by apple tree.

"Father, Father," cried six year old Elboron. "I caught a big fishy!" He held up a writhing trout which he was just managing to hold onto.

Faramir winked at Eowyn before darting down to the riverbank to get a closer look.

"Very good, Elboron," he commended. "Now see if you can toss it onto the bank here."

The boy complied.

"Can we eat it for supper tonight?" he asked his father, as he joined him on the grassy mound.

"I should think so," replied Faramir. "Now let's see if we can catch a couple more."

Eowyn sat on the riverbank and giggled heartily at the humorous display before her. Faramir had rolled up his breeches and shirt sleeves and Elboron quickly mimicked his actions. They crouched low with their fair faces only a few inches above the water. They were whispering quietly to themselves. Presently, it appeared that they were stalking a fish. Ever so slowly Faramir eased his hands under the water. His patience was soon rewarded when he snared the wriggling creature. Elboron danced up and down while Eowyn clapped. Faramir, with a wicked glint in his eye, tossed the fish into Eowyn's lap, startling her. The look on her face was priceless, and Faramir could not help but laugh. In response, Eowyn splashed him soundly, which turned out the worse for her, as her menfolk responded by dousing her with fresh water.

"You two are most fortunate that I am pregnant," she growled, playfully continuing her assault. "Otherwise I would have been in the water and after you both like a shot!"

In the space of about five minutes all three of them were sufficiently drenched, but none of them minded a bit.

As the sun began to sink behind the White Mountain Range, Faramir escorted his family back to the Manor house. They had successfully caught three decent sized trout which their resident cook gladly prepared for them. Incidentally, Eowyn had improved her cooking skills under the patient tutelage of Morwen.

…..

"I am looking forward to seeing our friends again tomorrow," Eowyn whispered to her husband as he lay beside her.

"Yes, indeed, it will splendid to see them," he replied. "I was trying to recall the last time we saw Legolas. It must be almost a year by now I think."

"I believe you are right, darling." Eowyn returned, yawning contentedly in the embrace of her beloved.

"I wonder what he has been about in the months since then." Faramir stated before snuggling down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Fellowship of Friends**

Just before the noonday meal, Faramir and Eowyn spied the approaching party from Minas Tirith. Both Morwen and Eowyn had worked hard to provide a feast worthy of their regal guests. Faramir, meanwhile, had ice cold ale at the ready for the thirsty riders. As the visiting party crossed the river, Faramir and Elboron raced out to greet them. Aidan, their faithful stable master, went with them in order to tend to the horses.

As Aragorn and Legolas spied their approaching host, their faces beamed with joy. No matter how many years would pass, the preceding world conflict had forever knit their hearts together in the bonds of eternal friendship. Arwen smiled as she gently cantered her steed along behind. She glanced at the leather basket hanging securely from the side of her horse. Yes, baby Baineth was still fast asleep.

Young Eldarion, who had been riding with his Ada, shouted in delight when he glimpsed his friend Elboron. As the menfolk greeted each other with firm handshakes and bear-like hugs, the two boys raced on ahead to the Manor. Arwen, gracefully dismounted before gathering Baineth up into her arms. She then greeted the stable master warmly as she hand her horse over to his care.

Aragorn swept a protective arm around her shoulder, and tenderly led his wife along the cobbled road leading into the Steward's Estate.

Eowyn strolled as elegantly as a heavily pregnant mother could, as she went out to greet them. After embracing Arwen, Eowyn guided her into the nursery where little Baineth could sleep in peace.

"She looks so much like you, Arwen," Eowyn cooed quietly.

"Yes, my husband certainly thinks so," the Queen returned. "However, I see some features of my own Ada in her face, and that comforts me."

Eowyn turned and saw the note of sadness pass over her friend's face. She knew what it meant to say goodbye to one's parents forever. It had been particularly trying for Arwen, in that she was torn between either choosing to follow the love she had for Aragorn, or heeding her Ada's wishes. In time, Lord Elrond saw the necessity for Arwen to remain in Middle Earth, and he gave her his blessing.

"Come, dear Arwen," Eowyn soothed, "What has been done in the past, stays in the past. You know that you made the right choice."

Glancing out from the nursery window, Arwen spied her son laughing as he practised his sword fighting moves with Elboron. Then she gazed at the sleeping form of her daughter. Yes, in her heart, she knew that she had indeed made the right choice.

At that moment, their jovial husbands clamored into the room. Eowyn hushed them and they, in turn, pretended to be wounded at her rebuke. The pair must have already broken into Faramir's ale, she thought to herself. For without warning, the warriors seized their wives with a melodramatic charm, before escorting them downstairs to the banquet hall.

…..

After a hearty lunch, the cheerful party retired to the ancient Apple Orchards outside. Legolas was soon apprehended by his 'adoptive nephews'. It wasn't long before the boys were showing him their newly-acquired skills with the bow. The Princely Elf gladly meted out helpful tips now and again as he saw the need. However, he was suitably impressed with their budding talents. Indeed, he thought, as they were the offspring of great warriors, how could they not but follow in the footsteps of their fathers?

Arwen and Eowyn sat together under a shady grove as they watched the amusing antics of their spouses as they matched swords with each other in sport. It was clear to the women that their husbands were going out of their way to put on an entertaining display. After a time, Arwen glanced over at Legolas. Eowyn soon observed her companion's change of interest.

"Legolas certainly enjoys the boys' company," Eowyn offered, trying to coax Arwen into revealing what she was thinking. Arwen turned and smiled.

"Yes, he certainly does," she replied. Then, seeing the pointed looks her companion cast her way, Arwen went on to share what Legolas had said about the prospect of finding a wife.

"Well, you never know," Eowyn began, "There are plenty of noble women in Gondor and other domains of Man. I have also heard reports that there are even a few Elves who have acclimatised themselves with our ways."

"You mean like me?" Arwen teased.

"You know what I mean,' Eowyn laughed as she elbowed her friend.

The pair dissolved into fit of giggles. It was at that moment when their husbands came up to them. Crossing his arms, Aragorn glared impishly at the women.

"These two seem to be having far too much fun over here, Faramir," declared Aragorn.

Getting into character, Faramir replied, "Yes, they certain are at that. I'll wager that they are up to some sort of mischief."

Arwen feeling like a challenge, tossed an apple squarely at her husband's chest before retorting,

"You'll never know, my darling!" With that she dashed off through the orchards with her beloved Aragorn hot on her tail.

Faramir and Eowyn chuckled. As he sat down by his wife, Faramir probed playfully.

"What about you, my darling? What have you to say for yourself?"

Eowyn thought hard before replying with a witty remark,

"I was actually thinking that my devoted and daring husband could fetch me a glass of cold water."

Faramir gazed deeply and tenderly into his wife's eyes.

"As you wish, my darling," he replied kissing her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Surprise in the Woods

The Royal Party from Minas Tirith stayed on in Emyn Arnen for several more days. The King and Queen of Gondor were much refreshed following this short 'holiday'. Too soon, however, they and Faramir were obligated to return to the Capital in order to deal with various official matters of state. Legolas elected to remain behind with the pregnant Eowyn, while the young boys eagerly rode off with their fathers.

Before his departure, Faramir embraced his wife and kissed her lovingly.

"Farewell, Wyn, my love," he began, "Stay safe, and try not to slay any Witch Kings whilst I am away." His eyes were twinkling, as he captured the likeness of his wife, so as to remember her in his mind whilst he was separated from her.

"I promise that I won't do any fighting unless absolutely necessary," Eowyn returned tenderly, stroking one side of his bearded face. "Besides, I have an Elf Prince for a guardian, so all should be well."

"Good lass," Faramir murmured into her ear as he held her close. He hated having to leave her when she was so close to her due date. Yet he knew that both Legolas and Morwen had the necessary skill to attend to childbirth.

Swatting Eowyn affectionately on the bottom, Faramir reluctantly pulled out from their embrace. Swiping their son up into his arms, the Steward then set him on his horse.

"Bid your mother farewell, Elboron," Faramir instructed fatherly. His son needed no encouragement.

Combing her fingers through his curly mop of ginger hair, so like his father's, Eowyn charged,

"Conduct yourself well, my son. Enjoy your time and learn much."

"I will, Mama," he returned with a smile.

….

That afternoon, when Eowyn was taking a nap, Morwen assured Legolas that he could go for a ride if he wished to. The perceptive cook knew something of the ways of Woodland Elves. She understood their need to be out in nature and not to be constantly cooped up baby-sitting.

"Do not trouble yourself over my lady," She began. "I am well-known in these parts for wielding a fearsome saucepan should anyone try to harm her."

"If you are quite sure, Morwen," Legolas began, "Then I shall ride out to the east. However, I should be back in time for the delicious supper you always provide."

The honest cook blushed brightly before shooing the regal Elf out the door.

In truth, Legolas had been yearning to visit the eastern side of Ithilien. For it was there that he and several other Woodland Elves had been restoring the region to its former glory. He had left Verion in charge of the natural restoration process. It didn't take him long to reach this region of Ithilien, and upon arrival he was uncharacteristically taken aback by the wonder of the place.

In the matter of a few months, the handful of Woodland Elves had transformed war-ravaged forests and roads into a verdant and majestic paradise. He alighted from his horse and slowly walked into the forest glade. Mushrooms sprung up near large trees. Lush ferns seemed to extend their leaves in welcoming as the gentle summer breeze blew across them. Above his head, various birds chirped cheerfully.

As he stepped further into the forest, Legolas passed by a pool of mountain spring water. He stooped to drink, and was delighted by its refreshing taste. As he turned around, Legolas spied his first glimpse of the spiralling Elven settlement. This realm was weaved partially through the trees, with its foundation built upon stone which had been recovered from the ruins of war. The whole place gleamed brightly in the sun, and Legolas was well pleased with what his compatriots had achieved.

As he reached out to trace his hand along the Elvish carving in one of the trees, Legolas suddenly found himself doused with laundry. The damp clothing stunned him slightly. He brushed it out of his face and peered curiously above him. As he heard an Elf's hasty apology, his heart quickened. He recognised that voice instantly. To confirm his suspicions, he glanced intently up at the window. Sure enough he had been correct in his assumptions.

As the She-Elf peered out from her window, with her bright auburn hair streaming around her face, Legolas observed a whole flood of emotions play across her face. He couldn't believe he was seeing who he was seeing.

"Greetings Tauriel," he remarked in wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Life Goes On**

The elves just stood silently for a few moments, staring at each other. It was hard to say who the more surprised. Presently, Tauriel regained her composure as she lithely leapt out of the window, laundry basket in hand. Deftly she swept up the clothes which were strewn around the forest floor. Legolas instinctively leant down to help her.

He couldn't believe it! He had thought she had left Middle Earth years ago with a broken heart. But no she hadn't, for here she was, only a hair's breadth away from his face. Tauriel's cheeks reddened to the shade of her hair as she awkwardly made the best of a clumsy situation. However, Legolas was far from miffed. In fact, he found it all rather amusing. He reached out to take the heavy basket from her arms, by way of hushing her blurted apologies.

Tauriel gazed up into his fair face with a look of pure longing. Her heart was racing within her breast. For months, she had been anticipating this meeting, but it seemed so much easier in her mind as she lay awake at night. Indeed, many months ago, as she ambled around the nearly vacant Mirkwood Forest, Tauriel came to realise that she no longer just admired or even cared for Legolas. She, in fact, loved him. True, she had possessed strong feelings for Kili the Dwarf. Yet her father's last words came back to her from the grave.

"Life goes on, Tauriel. Although we both greatly miss your mother, she would have wanted us to go on with our lives and to make the most of it. And we have. Love is indeed the greatest force that this earth has ever known and ever will know. Now it is my time to go. By all means, mourn for us, dear daughter, but then move on. Become the warrior you were always meant to be, but save room for when true love comes knocking at the door of your heart."

These words brought tears to her eyes as she cried out,

"Oh Legolas!"

The Princely Elf responded by placing the basket down on the ground before encircling her quivering form in his arms. He held her close and brushed the hair out of her face. As her sobbing stilled, Tauriel gazed up into his face with tear-stained eyes.

"I love you, Legolas," she stated with a voice full of emotion.

Legolas' heart skipped a beat as he heard the confession he had thought he never would hear from her lips. Tauriel confirmed it by going on to say,

"I have loved you for many months now. I had to find you. I couldn't go on without telling you."

"Oh my darling, Tauriel," Legolas returned, "Long have I yearned to hear you return my love for you. I have tried to quell my devotion to you, but I fail miserably. Come, let us not waste a minute more. Verion can wed us this very night if you are willing.

…..

And so it came to pass that Legolas and Tauriel were married that evening. They never did return that night to sample Morwen's supper. Several days later the old cook wasn't concerned when Legolas still hadn't retuned. The old woman had a good feeling in her bones about his imminent future. Anyway, she had been kept busy delivering Eowyn's second child – a bonny girl with eyes as blue as her mother's and a head full of soft flaxen curls. Of course, Faramir and the Royal family had been notified and were even now on their way back to the Steward's Manor House in Emyn Arnen.

Unbeknownst to them, another couple was also making the journey. Legolas held his beloved Tauriel close as she sat in front of him on his faithful snow-white steed. Nothing could erase the contented smiles on their faces as they slowly plodded their way along.

…

"Ah she certainly is a bonny wee lass, Master Faramir," boomed Morwen, as she placed the sleepy babe into his arms. Faramir smiled as he carefully moved over to sit by his beloved Eowyn who responded by leaning into his shoulder. The boys, Eldarion and Elboron, couldn't see the point of the big fuss being made over their little sisters. They soon escaped to the great outdoors in favour of practising their archery skills.

"I wonder what happened to Uncle Legolas?" Eldarion enquired of his playmate a short time later, as he retrieved his arrows from the target.

"Apparently Nana Morwen said he had left for the eastern Ithilien Woods over there," returned Elboron.

As the boys glanced in that direction, their keen young eyes caught a glimpse of a very familiar snow-white horse carrying an equally familiar elf. As they gazed more intently, they also spied a beautiful she-elf riding with him.

"That's Uncle Legolas alright," began Eldarion in a voice loud enough to arouse the interest of the adults inside.

"But who's the lady with him?" added Elboron.

The four adults came out to watch their approaching visitors ride across the open grassland. Eowyn and Arwen exchanged a knowing look. They had a fairly good idea who the lady might be. Presently, Legolas and Tauriel reached the Manor and they were greeted warmly by their curious friends.

As he alighted from his horse, Legolas placed a protective arm around his companion before stating,

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Tauriel, my wife."

…..

**One Year Later**

A year later, in preparation for the Harvest Festival party in the Apple Orchards at Emyn Arnen, Legolas and Tauriel again made the journey from their new Elven Kingdom in the Ithilien Woods. This time they were not travelling alone. On either side of Legolas' snow-white stallion, a leather basket was carrying precious cargo. Tauriel carefully checked on their strawberry-blond haired twins as her husband carefully eased the horse along.

"I think bothLalvion and Lothiel have finally been lulled off to sleep now darling," she whispered.

"That is good. I don't suspect they will get much sleep once we arrive, what with the party being in full swing," Legolas returned.

"Yes, well hopefully Morwen has found a quiet corner in the Manor for the twins as well as Baineth and Merryn to sleep in peace.

Indeed the little girl toddlers were still too young to join in the main festivities. However, they were happy to amuse themselves with their dolls in the nursery.

Legolas nudged his wife who had been deep in her thoughts for several minutes.

"What are you thinking about, my love?"

Tauriel turned and smiled at him, as the dusk of the setting sun gleaming brightly through her hair.

"I was just thinking of how glad I am that I didn't stay in the loneliness of Mirkwood, with the shadows of my past continuing to haunt me. Life truly goes on, and it holds so much joy and happiness when we open our eyes to see its beauty. Indeed I am glad I had the courage to do so."

Legolas tighten his embrace around his wife,

"I am so thankful to Eru for bringing us together, and in His Will, I trust that He will keep us together for many years to come."

**The End**


End file.
